100 Drabbles
by cookiea2b3-OLD
Summary: Cute little oneshots. 2nd chapter: Support Beam *Slight Tori x Shark*
1. Gum

**Author's Note: So to any of my fans reading this. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately…I've just been…busy. I'm sorry I have no excuse, so I'll try and make it up to you by updating nonstop. And to you those who are reading my Danny Phantom fics. I've decided to write them. I deleted the Special moments collection because I've decided there's no use keeping up only one chapter, but I've decided to leave Tainted Love up there just in case one of you might want to read the old version. So without further ado, here's my story.**

* * *

><p><em>Giving gum to a person is like a drug deal. You didn't hear anything, see anything, and you didn't get it from me. –Anonymous <em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gum<strong>

The sunlight streamed in through the open window. Shining directly on a rather disgruntled Ryoga Kamishiro. His eyes ran back and forth as Yuma ran the entirety of the room. As Shark was left to his own devices, Yuma paced, stealing anxious glances towards the door.

The doorbell rang and Yuma flew over and flung open the door to reveal a rather startled mailman.

"Um…sign here," he asked warily. Yuma hastily scribbled his name before all but snatching the parcel from the mailman's gloved hand. The man hurriedly scurried over across the lawn and back to his truck.

The door slammed before the mailman was even off the porch, its sound sending Yuma running back into the family room. Ignoring Ryoga's questioning look, he dug around for a pair of scissors before ripping open the package before him. Rifling loudly through the plastic wrap and tissue paper, he pulled out the item and hugged it tightly to his chest.

"It's here!"

"What's here?"

"Gum!"

Ryoga quirked an eyebrow, "Gum?" he asked very slowly.

"Mmhmm. It's this new gum that hasn't even come out in stores yet. I ordered it online a few weeks ago."

"And it's so great because…?"

"Shauku! Weren't you listening?! It's not in stores yet!"

Ryoga gave him a long withering look before speaking, "Whatever floats your boat Yuma."

Five minutes later Yuma was happily chomping down on his candy when he noticed his comrade was rather silent. Not like that wasn't normal, but this is Yuma we're talking about. So Yuma, being the great friend he is crept up behind the couch and 'inconspicuously' peered over his shoulder, but before he was even a foot close to him, Ryoga spun around to face him.

"What are you doing?"

Yuma jumped, "How do you do that!" Ryoga sighed.

Yuma spied the phone in his hand, "Ooh are you playing a game?" And before Shark could stop him, Yuma reached over and promptly snatched it out his hand. He scrolled around a bit, looking at the text messages before him.

"Who's Kenpachi?"

Ryoga's face flared red as he tried to grab the phone back from Yuma. The phone beeped.

"Ooh! It's another text message!"

Shark's attempts became even more desperate. "Yuma give me the phone."

"Not until you tell me who Kenpachi is!"

And that's the moment where Ryoga tackled him, taking all but one second to pin him to the ground.

"Shauku!"

"What?"

"Please get off me!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so."

"How's that fair?!"

"It's not."

"Meanie."

Sometime later Ryoga decidedly got off of him, a disgruntled Yuma following in suit.

"What was that for?!"

"You stole my phone."

"That doesn't explain why you sat on me!"

"You won't steal my phone again, will you?"

"What does that have to do with any…?!"

"Just answer the question."

"No?"

"You just answered your own question."

"That doesn't make any sense." He looked over to see Shark already back on the couch. Yuma bounded over him and looked over his head. The other tensed, but showed no other objection against his presence. Ryoga didn't know why, but he had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

About half a minute later he thought he felt something wet at the back of his head. He went to turn around till Yuma spoke, "Okay… don't get mad. It's not that bad," and a bit of nervous laughter.

"What's not that bad," Shark asked apprehensively.

More nervous laughter. "Promise you won't freak out."

"What did you do?"

Yuma gulped. _It's not working. He's getting angrier by the second. _Swallowing, he laughed again before gesturing towards the back of his friend's head. Ryoga gave him a wary look before reaching a hand towards his purple locks. He felt something sticky.

Shark turned towards Yuma with a murderous glint in his eyes, and Yuma reacted like any person with half a brain would too. He shrieked for his sister and ran for his life.

* * *

><p><strong>So maybe not my best work, but I'll be posting another chapter for this as the epilogue and so on if I feel like adding more. As I forgot to mention in my author's note, this is the reason Ryoga got his hair cut in my Christmas Special. This is rather short, but it still took an hour for me to write because I keep getting distracted. So anyways I'll be writing more soon. I hope you enjoyed this.<strong>

**Reviews & favorites are appreciated. =D Thank-you!**


	2. Support Beam

**Title: **Support Beam

**Author: **cookiea2b3

**Rating: **T (because of one curse word)

**Timeline: **U/K (Unknown)

**Summary: **Select friends have different roles in a certain group. Friendship is like a partnership. Either one far outshines the other or they are identical. Despite that one is always stronger than the other. Maybe both mentally & physically. It all depends on where you stood in the beginning and if you've already trapped yourself from the start.

**A/N: **I wrote this a while ago on paper and sometime later I transferred it on to my laptop. I don't even know what's it's even about as I haven't really been up to date on the series for a while. So beware of non-canon monsters hiding under your bed. This is seriously just an edit and I'm in no mood to check facts so I just slapped on some title work and called it a day. Hope you enjoy! =D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the story idea.

**Dedication: **To not really anyone in particular, so I guess to all my fans.

**Notes/Warnings: **It may be a bit OOC or bit off canon because I haven't really checked my facts. Slight Shark/Tori

**Date: **Sometime last year..

* * *

><p>Ryoga sat at the edge of the dock swinging his feet. He stared off into the sunset as the late tidal waves lapped at the soles of his feet. The light of the last glimmering rays were reflected back in his eyes, the blue depths themselves showing nothing in comparison to the thoughts running a marathon through his head. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn't know what to do.<p>

So lost in his thoughts, Ryoga didn't register the sound of footfalls on the wooden planks.

"Shark…?" a light voice called. His head turned slowly as his eyes rested on a familiar entity. She wasn't the last person he wanted to see right now, but then again, she wasn't the first.

"Kotori," Ryoga acknowledged. The name flowing off his tongue was foreign to him. He realized that despite her always hanging off either Rio or Yuma that he had never been alone with her without anyone else in vicinity…well till today that is.

Kotori's eyes softened, though Ryoga didn't see as so as he had already slipped back into his previous position.

_Well it's now or never_. It took a split second for her to make up her mind. If Ryoga heard the rumbling of her steps on the deck, he sure as hell didn't show it.

Expecting her long gone departure, Ryoga was surprised when she plopped down right next to him. He spared her glance; otherwise he flat out ignored her, besides he had grown quite content with silence ever since he was young. So there they sat watching as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.

It was dark. The night sky was like a blanket of ice looming over their already cold shoulders. She slipped her hand into his. Their heads both turned. The girl met his stare, looking back just as intently. She didn't show any sympathy, though she could see the utter anguish in his eyes.

"You know…you don't have to act so tough in front of me. It's okay to cry."

"I know," his quiet voice was unusually raspy. Both sets of eyes wandered to sky, just in time to see a star streak across the sky.

"Make a wish."

They didn't need to ask the other what they wished for. They already knew. Ryoga closed his eyes as he let the tears stream down pale cheeks. He subconsciously felt a hand tighten around his. He squeezed back. This was how it was always to be he mused silently. He let out a soft chuckle, causing Kotori look at him with curiosity written all over her tear stained face.

"What?" she sniffed.

"I remembered something funny," he replied, a small smile etched across his face. Reeling back a bit from her shock, she grinned back brightly, her eyes wandering back towards the sky.

He followed in suit, his thoughts growing dark over his already heavy heart. It was better off she didn't know. After all these years she didn't realize…she was just the support beam, holding no significance other than to carry someone else. But it wasn't like he could say much either after all, he was one too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **To be honest I thought this was to turn out somewhat crappy. I did a better job than I thought, but I guess it's up to you to judge. So hope you enjoyed! =) & please review or favorite. I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
